mushroomfilmfandomcom-20200213-history
Civitas Nihilium Characters
Wiki Pages Main Info | Cards | Characters | Connections | Character Competition Detective Marcus Klien (posted on Facebook) - You guys never saw eye to eye. You're sure that your impending retirement is what's bringing an arrogant grin to his face... Dr. Beverly Mayerson Dr Mayerson has been with the station as long as you have. She's an old hat and has seen it all. "This one is unique Detective, we had two people here they seemed to have left in a hurry. The blood isn't on our records, nor are the finger prints. I think you should both take a look around, there's evidence all over this crime scene. Expect to pull an all nighter on this one." The Professor The station has a nickname for you, they call you "The Professor". They think you are the Century's answer to Hercule P. An analysis driven detective you have spent decades uncovering and solving some of the stragest mysteries the underworld of Civitas Nihilium has thrown at you, Klai Novak The scene looks neat, the first responders have done a great job. The area is sealed, the witness list is briefed, everything has been done by the book and to the letter. The crime itself holds a strong air of aggression, your gut tells you that it's likely whoever is behind this, isn't going to go down without a fight. There is no surprise when Officer Klai Novak steps forward to greet you. She's good, but you're not all that excited by her style of policing. You ask her for a hunch and she says with a cold smile... "You're the detective, detective - you tell me!" Royce Wittington "I guess this is where my chase ends detective. Well, I have 3 witnesses and 2 locations for ya, all in Civitas Nihilium. My Ether bonus went AWOL as soon this investigation jumped the border. Best of luck." Duronic Brotherhood Wilfred Talon Mentioned in an Instagram post Talon has his claws in everything, including The Children of the Ion... ..... "The city has junkies, hackers, business barons and political legends all under the influence of the highly controversial power source, famously monopolised by the cheif executive officer of the infamous Talon Corporation. A 200 year old semi-cryogen behemouth king of the Omega Tech Age called Wilfred Talon." - https://www.instagram.com/p/Bl3uqxVh3QB/?hl=en Stacy Amiga from Facebook Post - For the teen gang's head girl, "Stacy Amiga". We wanted a sassy red head with attitude, grit and wit. When looking for inspiration we found the perfect likeness, an up and coming internet sensation on the YouTube comedy scene. The incredibly talented Stephanie Koenig. Thank you @stephaniekoenig we love your look!! Fritzen Commodor from Facebook Post - When looking for inspiration for our teen gang leader "Fritzen Commodore". We wanted the following character traits: Rad, Rebellious, Snarly, Dangerous. ... Who else but the mighty king of 80's rebellion himself, Billy Idol! Thank you @BillyIdol for your absolutely wicked look !! There is a video that shows the "drawing" of Fritzen - https://www.facebook.com/CivitasNihilium/videos/282514342345307/ Other Characters from the website Category:Civitas Nihilium